Tools
Tools in Vilmonic are items that you can use many times to perform a task. I'm going to separate tools into three different categories: Terrain manipulating tools, default tools, and other tools. Terrain manipulating tools: * A trowel - "" This tool is your best friend. By digging up the soil, you can make any space inhabitable by any type of fungol, which allows you to farm fungols for feeding, planting, or making fiberoid. It's even alright at digging, at least in the early game. * A shovel - "" This tool is great for amassing large amounts of dirt and for digging up treasures. This shovel provides a good supply of bottles for making beverages, and rocks for making dungeon blocks. A useful tool to be sure * A fancy shovel - "" This tool is mainly for removing flooring. Sure it also digs big trenches, but how often do you need to do that? One whack to destroy any type of floor however? That's useful. * A small hammer - "" I have no idea why you would use this. It's outclassed by the sledge hammer in every way. This is basically just a crafting material to make the sledge hammer. * A sledge hammer - "" Perfect for removing rocks and walls alike. Also used for removing furniture. Default tools: I thought i'd include these, even though they're more like actions than tools. * Move - "" I don't use this tool. There is no reason as far as i'm concerned. WASD is just better. * Use - "" The use tool allows you to open containers, move objects, open doors/ gates, among other things. I recommend using the shortcut key: shift. * Binoculars - "" These are a very important part of vilmonic. You can use them to learn about your creatures or fungols, and they are invariably useful for controlling your simulation. You will need to use this at some point or another. Other Tools: * A handy axe - "" Why would you use this when the fancy axe is a direct upgrade? * A fancy axe - "" I think the axes are supposed to be used as a weapon. I haven't found any other use for them. It's a pretty good weapon too, one hit to kill a zombiton, a few hits to kill an animatroid. * Binoculars (Item) - "" You can find these by digging, but they seem to be functionally identical to the normal binoculars. A neat collectors item nonetheless. * Microscope - "" You also find these by digging. However, the microscope doesn't show the sensor range circle around the creature, or their sensor map. I guess it could be nice if you have a personal preference. * A camera - "" Used to take photos of the world. First click selects area or creature to follow. Second click takes a photo. Photos are 3x3 tiles centered at the target, and can be exported or saved to your notepad. * Bubbles - "" These are good for controlling zombies. You can't exactly predict where the bubbles will go, but you can get the zombies away from or towards a certain area with this. Pretty useful. Category:Browse